


Sex and Pasta

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [12]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fic_promptly, Crack, F/F, Roma | Rome, Spoilers, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Two goals to be obtained, after this latest obstacle.  (Spoilers for the second season finale, “You’re Mine.”)





	Sex and Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> fic_promptly: [any, any, "Who are these men, what are we doing here, how is this helping us toward our goals of sex and pasta? Things to consider."](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/132249.html?thread=6191001#cmt6191001) [(original text)](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-38883.html)
> 
> femslashficlets: 10. Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?

The beauty of the Roman ruins were being diminished. There really were people, and not only pigeons, lurking in the ruins. They hid behind columns. They blocked the entrances around the ruins. And they seemed to be closing in on Eve and Villanelle. 

Villanelle backed up and stood beside Eve. "Who are these men?" she whispered.

Eve looked at Villanelle in disbelief. "Do you really think I know that? What are we doing here, anyway? Did you set us up?"

"Of course not. This is the best way to get to our car without anyone noticing us until we get to the airport. The real question is how is this helping us toward our goals of sex and pasta?"

"Sex? You’re really considering sex right now?"

Eve nodded.

"There are a lot of things to consider right now, but sex isn’t one of those things."

"Well, we could consider sex after we get out of here."

"Let’s. Although I’m not promising sex with you."

"Uh...You just stand here." Villanelle dropped her pocket pistol to the ground, throwing it backwards and away from the two of them. 

"What was that?"

"One’s clumsy." Villanelle ran to tackle one of the men.


End file.
